


Fic: Breed

by cinderella81



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves exist among humans who know about them. Hotch is the Alpha of his "pack" with Morgan as his Beta, others on the team is up to writer!anon. Enter Spencer who is placed in Hotch's pack. He's young, smart, gorgeous and totally Morgan's mate. Morgan loses control for a minute at finding his mate and tries to claim Spencer then and there. Spencer freaks the fuck out at the abrupt-ness having had bad experiences with other werewolves trying to claim him just because he's pretty even though he knows Morgan is his mate, plus he really doesn't want to be claimed in front of his new team thank you very much.</p><p>They wind up with a case which gets Morgan in a worse mood because way to many people are putting their hands on Spencer and Morgan ends up claiming him when they get sent to their hotel for the afternoon because Morgan is fixing to rip someones throat out. ... written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Breed

_**Fic: Breed**_  
Here's the fourth ficlet I wrote for [](http://ansera.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ansera**](http://ansera.livejournal.com/) 's Kink Meme 

 **Title** : Breed  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
 **Genre** : First Time, AU  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of Criminal Minds ...

  
The scent in the air changed. Morgan could smell it before the new member of their Pack even entered the headquarters.

“Everyone, I want you to meet the newest Pack member,” Hotch said.  
Derek turned and case face to face with the most exquisite man he’d ever seen. His scent was so … intoxicating.

“This is Dr. Spencer Reid,” Hotch said, patting Spencer on the back and smiling at the young man. Derek bit back his growl as he made his way across the office towards Spencer.

“Hi,” Spencer said, waving long elegant fingers. His dark eyes widened as he caught sight of Morgan weaving through the rest of the Pack. He’d smelled the scent of his Mate the moment he’d entered the BAU, but … he didn’t realize it would be this … tall, dark, extremely muscular man.

Derek’s eyes glowed gold as he got closer and closer to Spencer. The young man was lithe, elegant … thick dark hair hung in curls around his jaw, emphasizing high cheekbones and full lips. While the clothes were atrocious, Derek could see that the body beneath it was sleek and toned … that of a swimmer. ‘He must be gorgeous in wolf form,’ Derek thought to himself.

“Dr. Reid, this is my Beta,” Hotch said.

“Spencer,” Derek breathed, stepping into Spencer’s personal space. “Pretty Boy, you smell so good.”

“I … I beg your pardon?” Spencer stuttered, taking a step backwards.

“So good,” Derek said. He continued to advance on Spencer until the young man had his back against the wall. “Mate … mine.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Spencer’s neck.

Spencer squeaked and ducked down, hiding behind one of the desks. “Excuse me!” he said. “I think this is highly inappropriate.”

“Don’t you smell it?” Morgan said, eyes glowing bright gold as he tried to get past the desk to Spencer. “Don’t you feel it?”

“Morgan!” Hotch said, his Alpha voice resonating deep in Morgan’s bones.

“Yes, Alpha,” Morgan said, turning and looking at Hotch.

“Take the day,” Hotch said, eyes narrowed. “Get a hold of yourself.”

Morgan spared one more longing look over at Spencer. “Yes, sir,” Morgan said softly, prowling out of the office.

“Who was that?” Spencer asked in a soft voice.

“That, my friend, was Derek Morgan,” Garcia said with a grin. She’d entered the bullpen when she’d heard the commotion. “Team Beta and apparently … your mate.”

“Well … that’s what he thinks,” Spencer murmured, straightening his clothes. “I do not wish to be …mauled like some … “ He couldn’t even finish the thought, much less the sentence. People always saw him as … pretty. Many an alpha wolf had tried to claim his as theirs, leading to some very harrowing experiences.

“Animal?” Garcia said with a grin. “Penelope Garcia, Pack IT Goddess with the knowledge of all and boy is this place going to be more fun with you here … “  
“Why is that?” Spencer asked.

“Because, Genius, no one has ever seen Derek Morgan go Primal,” Garcia said. “One of the reason’s he’s Pack Beta … he’s got control. Or at least he did, until you got here. “

Spencer gulped and looked in the direction Derek had walked. “Oh my,” he said.  
“Things are about to get very interesting,” Garcia said, grinning.

***

Derek growled as yet another person touched his Mate. The past month had been near torture as Spencer bonded with the rest of the Pack, blending easily with the motley crew. Everyone loved the young genius and he’d blossomed on the team.

And yet Derek, Spencer’s Mate, barely touched the man. Everyone pat his shoulder or hugged him or tugged his hair, while Derek was stuck … watching. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d lost control and yet, since Spencer had shown up, he had been on edge … all the time.

He made an effort to really get to know Spencer - learn about him. Spencer really was a genius … knew about every damn thing under the sun. And yet, the boy loved to learn. Derek started leaving him books to read, books about everything and anything. He’d find them stacked on the edge of his desk later that day with little notes on them, and it made him smile.

Now they were in the middle of a case in the middle of Montana, and every damn person was touching his Mate. He bit back a growl and stretched his neck and shoulders, trying to relieve the tension.

“All right,” Hotch said. “We can’t do anything more tonight. Everyone go for a run … stay in the three mile radius of the hotel. And we’ll meet back here tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded and headed out. Hotch had already changed into his form, a dark brown wolf before he even hit the door. Garcia, Elle and Gideon were also gone, leaving just Derek and Spencer.

“So … want to go for a run?” Derek asked with a smile.

Spencer twisted a lock of hair around his finger and nodded. “Um … sure,” he said shyly. He knew that Derek wanted him, hell he wanted Derek more than he thought he’d ever want another man.

Derek smiled and headed for the door, Spencer’s willingness to run with him giving him a much needed confidence boost.

Spencer blushed bright red as he watched Derek shift into a thick, sleek black wolf. The wolf turned and seemed to smile at him, whuffing softly. Spencer crept behind a desk, crouching down and stripping down, shifting quickly.

In his wolf form, Derek caught sight of a slim, sable colored wolf and barked softly. The sable wolf skittered across the floor at Derek’s bark, eyeing Derek carefully as they both left the squad room.

The run did them both good, sable and black wolf teasing and nipping at each other. It was something neither of them realized they’d needed, until they were in the midst of it.  
   
They were both panting hard as they reached the hotel - a quaint place with separate cabins for each patron, complete with large doggie doors to accommodate them.

Derek slipped inside his room, Spencer hot on his heels. The moment they were both inside, they changed and were instantly against each other. Hands, lips and tongue tussled and fought for dominance. Spencer suddenly found himself thrown onto the large bed, and he stared up with wide eyes as Derek advanced on him.

“Pretty Boy,” Derek growled, eyes glowing gold as he crawled onto the bed, covering Spencer’s body with his own.

“Yes,” Spencer breathed, reaching out to touch Derek’s dark, sweat dampened skin.

“Mine,” Derek said, sliding his hands over Spencer’s body, lodging themselves in Spencer’s hair, tugging Spencer’s head back to give him access to the pale skin of the young genius’ neck.

“Yours,” Spencer begged, arching against Derek’s body. “Only yours … “

“Mate,” Derek growled. He spread Spencer’s legs and in one swift thrust, slid into the tight body beneath him. As he slid in he bit the juncture of skin where Spencer’s shoulder met his neck, forever marking the man as his mate.

Spencer cried out, the initial pain suddenly gone as the power of the mating took over. Spencer bucked against Derek, gripping the man’s shoulders as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over him.

They came in tandem, the sounds of their mating rising into the evening sky.

Spencer blinked up at Derek. “Yours,” he murmured.

“Oh yeah, Pretty Boy,” Derek replied, licking at the mark on Spencer‘s neck. “All mine … and I’m never letting you go.”

“Good.”


End file.
